Una navidad junto a ti
by Apheront
Summary: Tomando un descanso de las nuevas aventuras de la familia azul y la joven pareja. En este universo alterno veremos la historia de la primera navidad de las dos familias, al principio no todo fue bien, pero el final es algo que deberán averiguar.


**"Hello Everyone" Feliz navidad atrasada a todos. Laaaaamento el retraso pero wow, las fiestas son más grandes cada año, en fin al igual que el año pasado les vengo a traer mi especial de navidad (Tarde al igual que el año anterior) espero les guste**

* * *

Gran noche en la ciudad de Río de Janeiro, las luces alumbraban todas las calles mientras que las estrellas y la luna se reflejaban a la perfección en el mar, la pequeña brisa a penas y lograba distorsionar la vista.

En una pequeña bodega a las afueras de la ciudad, muy cerca de la selva podía escucharse un pequeño gran alboroto, no había ninguna vivienda cerca por lo que las personas no lograban percatarse de ello. Dentro de esa bodega, una gran fiesta se estaba llevando a cabo, aunque los invitados no eran algo común. Aves de diversas especies y colores, todas bailando y divirtiéndose al ritmo de la música. Los dos anfitriones se aseguraban de mantener el ambiente al máximo. Todos se divertían por igual, pero aquella gran fiesta tenía un motivo en especial.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- Gritaban con alegría dos aves azules adultas junto con una pequeña, al igual que una joven guacamaya escarlata. Todos dirigiendo su celebración hacia otra ave azul en medio de ellos.

-10 años Matt- Decía Blu alegremente mientras le ponía un pequeño sombrero puntiagudo. Todos se encontraban en una "Mesa" Improvisada con cajas y trozos de madera, había varias repartidas por todo el lugar.

-¿El sombrero era necesario?- Preguntó Matt tocándolo con sus alas, tratando de acomodarlo sobre su cabeza.

-Le da un toque más festivo a todo-

-Sí claro, como si las plumas moradas de su cabeza no fueran suficiente- Dijo Perla entre risas.

-Y el color rojo alrededor de sus ojos es la mejor parte- Agregó Ahri con una mirada seductora.

-Feliz cumpleaños Matt- Dijo Bia entregándole un pequeño libro.

-Hey, gracias pequeña Bia-

-Sé que te gusta mucho pintar, así que mi papá me ayudo a conseguir este libro, tiene mucha información sobre todo eso-

-10 años ¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó Blu.

-Pues algo viejo, solo espero que sea pasajero- Respondió en tono de broma.

-¡Tiago suelta eso!- Interrumpió Blu volando hacia su hijo rápidamente.

-Bueno, iré a ver que no les pase nada malo, Bia ven conmigo- Dijo Perla apartándose del lugar, dejando solo a Matt y Ahri.

-Oye ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Ahri un poco confundida al ver a Matt tan perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué? No… Bueno algo pero nada malo- Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Pues acabo de cumplir 10 años- Empezó a decir, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba el sombrero que Blu le había puesto –No se trata de mi edad, sino que… Tú y yo ya llevamos todo un año juntos… Aun no logro asimilarlo bien, es todo- Explicó desviando la mirada. Como respuesta, Ahri sonrió gentilmente y se trasladó junto a él.

-¿Y qué hay de malo en eso?-

-¿Qué? Nada, nada de nada, por el contrario es… Es perfecto, me da miedo que termine, es todo- Respondió un poco desanimado.

-¿Otra vez con eso? Matt estamos en Río, nada malo va a pasar, nuestro mayor peligro serían las bromas pesadas de Tiago hehe- Ambos rieron por el comentario, para luego mirarse fijamente a los ojos.

-Te amo Ahri-

-Y yo a ti Matt-

La noche estaba siendo perfecta, la familia azul celebraba alegremente el cumpleaños de uno de sus mejores amigos, para ser exacto se trataba de una fecha un poco curiosa para un cumpleaños. La hora había avanzado y todos empezaban a irse, al final solo quedaron Matt, Ahri, Rafael, Nico, Pedro y la familia azul.

-Espero que te haya gustado nuestra pequeña fiesta amigo- Dijo Nico en un tono alegre.

-La verdad me hubiera conformado con algo simple, así que claro que me gustó- Respondió Matt.

-Este lugar es perfecto para fiestas, mejor que el club anterior-Dijo Rafael –Y hablando de fiestas ¿Qué tienen planeado para navidad?- Preguntó sonriente.

-N… ¿Navidad?- Respondieron Blu y Perla -¿Tan pronto?-

-Bueno es 23 de diciembre, cuando es mi cumpleaños faltan solo 2 días para navidad- Explicó Matt.

-Sabemos que iba a ser pronto, es solo que estamos emocionados- Dijeron con una sonrisa –Teníamos en mente una pequeña reunión de las dos familias en casa de Linda ya que pasaran navidad en Minnesota- Agregó Blu.

-Lo siento no voy a poder ir- Respondió Matt de manera repentina, dejando a todos muy desconcertados pues, a pesar de la gran fiesta, ahora parecía desanimado.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?-Preguntó Perla confundida.

-Sí ¿Por qué? Es el primer año que llevamos todos juntos, no puedes faltar- Agregó Blu.

-Lo siento mucho, en verdad, pero tengo otros asuntos ese día, de hecho ya tengo que irme, que descansen todos- Respondió Matt, saliendo del lugar de inmediato.

-Vaya, eso fue raro- Dijo Pedro aun mirando la ventana por la que Matt había salido.

-¿Qué bicho le pico ahora?- Dijo Rafael.

Todos estaban confundidos y desconcertados por la extraña actitud de Matt hacia todo el asunto de navidad, todos excepto Ahri, quien al parecer ya estaba esperando algo así.

-(Suspiro) Aun no lo supera- Murmuró con la mirada baja.

-¿Ahri está todo bien?- Preguntó Perla -¿Qué le pasa a Matt?-

-Tranquilos, no es culpa suya, Matt aprecia mucho este tipo de cosas es solo que… Estas fechas no son especialmente buenas para él-Explicó desviando la mirada, pasando un ala por su cuello.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Rafael.

-Verán, Matt no ha estado bien en los últimos días, este mes en particular es difícil para él… Su cumpleaños es un poco amargo la mayoría de las veces, en esta ocasión realmente lo animaron pero navidad… Es un tema muy delicado-

-¿Por qué?- Preguntaron todos.

-Fue el día que perdió a su familia, y también el día que tuvo que abandonar el Amazonas… Ese día para él significa sus dos experiencias más amargas en la vida… Normalmente en estos días siempre siente que algo malo va a pasar…- Explicó Ahri bajando la mirada.

-Vaya… Sí que la tuvo difícil- Dijo Blu sin nada mejor en mente –Pero… Parecía estar muy animado en la fiesta ¿Qué hay de eso?-

-Honestamente Matt ni siquiera tenía intención de decirles la fecha, yo le dije que lo hiciera, creí que lo ayudaría ahora que estamos con ustedes pero… (Suspiro) Aun no logra superarlo por completo-

-Ahora me siento un poco mal por él- Dijo Perla -¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?-

-No lo sé, es la primera navidad que pasaré con él… No tengo idea de cómo podrá reaccionar a todo- Respondió Ahri un poco preocupada.

-Pero si es la primera navidad que pasas con él entonces ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- Preguntó Rafael.

-El me lo dijo, hace una semana no se veía muy bien así que le pregunte, se resistió al principio pero terminó contándome todo… Escuchen tengo que ir con él ¿Está bien? Nos vemos después- Después de despedirse Ahri se fue volando del lugar, dejando a todos con mucho en qué pensar.

Mientras tanto, lejos de todos, en la gran estatua del corcovado Matt veía cómo las luces de la ciudad se apagaban hasta que todo era tranquilidad, solo quedaban la luna y las estrellas, todo reflejándose en el mar.

-(Suspiro) Ha pasado mucho tiempo… Pero sigo sintiéndome pésimo en estos días- Decía Matt para sí mismo. Estaba sentado, abrazándose a sí mismo con sus alas, con la cabeza recargada sobre las mismas solo dejando pasar el tiempo, tratando de aclarar la mente, aunque no se esforzaba mucho en hacerlo, casi parecía que no quería olvidar todo por lo que había pasado.

-Aquí estás- Dijo Ahri aterrizando detrás de él.

-Hola- Respondió cortante, Ahri por su parte ya esperaba algo así.

-Siempre que algo te preocupa vienes aquí… ¿Aun piensas en lo de navidad?- Preguntó curiosa.

-No es que no quiera pasarla con ellos, es solo que… (Suspiro) Para ser honesto ya ni siquiera sé qué es… Solo es raro- Explicó sin dirigirle la mirada.

-¿Me puedo sentar contigo?- Dijo Ahri con una sonrisa, a lo que Matt simplemente asintió -¿No crees que es hora de olvidar todo eso?-

-Tal vez sí pero… Aun los extraño Ahri…- Respondió bajando la mirada –Aún extraño a mis padres… Mi vida en la tribu… A veces extraño los días en los que Roberto solía ser mi mejor amigo… Son sentimientos que no puedo reprimir…-

-Oye, yo también extraño a mi padre y a Felipe, pero no dejo que todo eso me afecte- Respondió Ahri abrazando a Matt con un ala –Te daré un consejo solo porque me agradas hehe-

-¿Cuál consejo?- Preguntó Matt con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ven a buscarme al nido- Le dijo al oído para después irse volando a toda velocidad. Estaba más que claro que Matt no había entendido nada de lo que Ahri trataba de hacer. Sin una mejor idea Matt decidió ir detrás de ella, aunque por alguna razón decidió tomar la ruta panorámica, observando un poco la ciudad desde las alturas hasta que finalmente llegó a su nido, aunque parecía estar vacío.

-¿Ahri? ¿Ahri dónde estás?- Decía mirando en todas direcciones, aun sin encontrar nada ni a nadie. Después de revisar bien la entrada decidió ir a su "Habitación" en cierta manera, solo quería dormir un poco, no tenía idea de que iba a tener todo lo contrario.

-¡Sorpresa!- Exclamó Ahri alegremente, saliendo de la nada y abalanzándose sobre él, tirándolo sobre su "Cama"

-¿Ahri? ¿De qué va todo esto?- Cuestionó confundido.

-Bueno, te veías muy desanimado allá, así que se me ocurrió una manera de levantarte el ánimo, creí que sería el momento adecuado de darte mi regalo de cumpleaños- Explicó con un tono coqueto, acariciando suavemente el pecho de Matt, revolviendo sus plumas.

-Em… Yo… Preferiría no tener qué hacerlo ahora…- Respondió nervioso sin el valor de verla a los ojos-

-Oh vamos Matt, ha pasado todo un año desde que lo hicimos en el Amazonas. No voy a creer que no quieres hacerlo… Aunque me sorprender que hayas soportado tanto- Decía con una sonrisa seductora, acercando su pico al de Matt poco a poco, hasta que podían sentir su respiración mutua.

-Yo… Yo no…-

Sin dejarlo decir nada más, Ahri silenció a Matt, besándolo fuertemente. Fue muy repentino para él, pero al final terminó disfrutándolo. Lentamente cerró los ojos y abrazó a Ahri, empezando a acariciar su espalda. Poco a poco, ambos empezaban a dejarse llevar hasta que…

-¡Espera!- Exclamó Matt apartando a Ahri levemente de él.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó confundida.

-Esto… Esto no… No creo que sea correcto…-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Es decir bueno… Nosotros- Había un único motivo por el cual Matt no había intimado con Ahri en el último año, una simple razón que no podía compartir con ella. No lograba encontrar una excusa convincente, no sabía cómo librarse de eso. Su gran temor, la razón por la que no quería hacerlo era simple… No quería convertirse en padre.

-¿Matt?- Dijo Ahri al notar el largo silencio de Matt.

-Yo… (Suspiro) Hay algo que tengo que decirte… - Respondió desviando la mirada.

-Por favor no otra vez…- Replicó un poco molesta, levantándose de encima de Matt.

-No, no se trata de lo que hablamos en la estatua… Es diferente… Es algo entre tú y yo…- Explicó nervioso, lo cual solo lograba confundir cada vez más a Ahri.

-¿Hay algo malo entre nosotros?- Preguntó confundida.

-No es algo malo… Solo es… No sé cómo decirte esto…- Admitió resignado.

-Escucha… Entiendo cómo te sientes con todo lo que te pasó… Cómo te sientes en estas fechas, pero ese es el pasado, y debes dejarlo atrás. Míranos, estamos juntos ahora, tenemos amigos geniales, y nuestra familia está casi completa-

-¿Casi?-

-Así es, solo estamos a una noche juntos de completarla- Respondió con una mirada seductora, pegando su cuerpo al de Matt nuevamente.

-Ahri de eso quiero hablar… Yo… No…-

-¿Tú no qué?-

-No quiero… Tener… Hijos…-

* * *

-¡¿Y solo por eso te golpeó?!- Cuestionó Blu sorprendido, con Matt frente a él, con un gran rasguño en la mejilla y algunas plumas rasgadas. Ambos se encontraban en el nuevo club de samba de Nico y Pedro en una de las "Mesas"

-No solo por eso… Fue por lo que dije después- Respondió Matt desviando la mirada, en cierta manera se sentía algo estúpido.

* * *

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Preguntaba Ahri, en cierta manera desilusionada.

-Escucha… Nunca he sentido una gran pasión por los niños… No es que no me agraden, es solo que… No me considero capaz de cuidar a uno-

-Matt…-

-Por favor Ahri mírame, soy terco, imprudente e irresponsable ¿Cómo esperas que alguien así se convierta en padre eh?-

-No digo que sea fácil, pero la idea es intentarlo ¿No crees?- Respondió Ahri un poco molesta.

-O mejor no intentarlo, tenerme a mí como padre y a ti como madre… Dios salve al pobre polluelo que sufra ese destino…-

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- Replicó furiosa.

"Hay… No…"

-¡¿Qué hay de malo en mí como madre?!-

-N… Nada… Es solo que… Am…-

-Dilo- Ordenó entre dientes, mirando a Matt fijamente.

-Eres… Bueno… Algo… Sobreprotectora…-

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso si ni siquiera hemos tenido hijos?!-

-¡Por la manera en la que me tratas a mí! Desde que casi muero hace un año, no hay día que no estés detrás de mí, vigilando que no me pase nada malo, ahora imagina si tuviéramos un hijo… Serías la locura de color carmesí-

-Oh tú no dijiste eso…-

"Tengo que aprender a mantener el pico cerrado" –Solo digo… Que no creo…- Con cada palabra Ahri se acercaba más y más al momento de estallar. Matt por su parte ya no estaba seguro de qué decir –Que tú seas… Apta para… Ser madre…- Acto seguido, Ahri golpeó fuertemente a Matt con su ala.

* * *

-Y así fue como me golpeó- Terminó de decir Matt.

-Según me dijo Blu esto puede ayudarte- Dijo Rafael aterrizando a lado de él con una pequeña bolsa con hielo, la cual puso sobre su cabeza.

-Gracias Rafael… (Suspiro) Así está mejor- Dijo Matt al sentir el frío contra su piel –Después de la paliza que Ahri me dio, salí huyendo del árbol, volé hasta aquí, entre por la ventana y bueno pasé la noche, luego llegó Rafael, te llamó a ti Blu y bueno aquí estamos-

-Amigo eso sí que es mala suerte- Dijo Rafael abrumado por todo lo que Matt le acababa de contra -¿Sabes? Nunca creí que Ahri fuera tan temperamental-

-Solía ser así cuando nos conocimos, de vez en cuando retoma esos viejos hábitos… Pero cuando lo hace… Me compadezco de la pobre alma que tenga que sufrir su ira… Por cierto Blu ¿Dónde está Perla?-

-Ella está… En casa de Linda…- Respondió nervioso, aunque Matt no le dio mucha importancia.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO CON AHRI**

-¡¿Puedes creerlo?!- Exclamaba furiosa.

-¿Enserio lo golpeaste?- Preguntó sorprendida.

-Claro que no… Bueno… Algo… ¡Pero se lo merecía!-

-(Silbido) Creo que se te pasó la garra- Dijo Perla, temerosa de hacer enojar más a Ahri.

-¿Cómo puede decir que no soy apta para ser madre? La locura de color carmesí… Por favor- Ante ese comentario, Perla no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada, la cual se vio silenciada al instante por la fría y pesada mirada de Ahri -¿Por qué dijo todo eso?- Las dos se encontraban sobre la cabeza de la gran estatua en el corcovado, Ahri esperaba encontrar a Matt en ese lugar, pero solo se había topado con Perla.

-Escucha, Matt aún es un guacamayo joven, justo ayer cumplió 10 años solamente… No puedes esperar que actúe con tanta madurez… Además debes recordar que es de Matt de quien estamos hablando-

-Aun así… Esperaba que con todo lo que había pasado fuera un poco diferente todo este asunto… Yo quiero formar una familia con él… Pero ya no sé si él lo quiera… Ya no sé si me ama de verdad…-

-Wow, wow, wow. Ahri espera, nunca debes poner en duda el amor de tu pareja, mucho menos por una discusión así. Matt te ama, lo he visto, Blu lo ha visto… Todos lo hemos visto, a él nunca le importó que fueras de otra especie, y no dudó en quedarse contigo en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. No debes dejar que esto arruine tu relación, solo debes hablar con él, es todo- Aseguraba Perla, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, segura de sus palabras, aunque Ahri parecía no estarlo.

-No sé si quiero hablar con él ahora… Por lo pronto, creo que será mejor estar entre amigos- Respondió Ahri con una sonrisa –Por cierto ¿Dónde está Blu?-

-¿Blu? El… Está en casa de Linda-

Después de un tiempo, Matt y Ahri seguían sin verse. El guacamayo azul se estaba pasando la mayor parte del día en el club de samba, solo viendo a las aves entrar y salir sin hacer nada. Ahri por su parte solo volaba por la selva tratando de aclarar sus ideas. Mientras tanto Blu y Perla finalmente pudieron verse.

-¿Cómo está Matt?- Preguntó Perla en cuanto los dos se encontraron en casa de Linda.

-Pues nada bien… Recuérdame nunca hacer enojar a Ahri- Respondió Blu recordando el horrible aspecto que tenía Matt.

-Sí, ella me lo contó todo… No lo sé Blu, parece que sí fue algo serio… (Suspiro) Esperaba poder levantarle el ánimo a Matt y poder pasar la navidad todos juntos-

-Sí, igual yo… Ahora me da miedo que Ahri asesine a Matt-

-¿Qué hacemos Blu? Son dos de nuestros mejores amigos… Me da tristeza verlos en ese tipo de situaciones- Dijo Perla bajando la mirada.

-Lo sé… ¡Espera! ¡Tengo una idea!-

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-

-Bueno hoy es 24 de diciembre, y teníamos planeado hacer la fiesta de las dos familias esta noche ¿Cierto?- Dijo Blu.

-Sí pero ahora ese plan se terminó- Respondió Perla.

-Claro que no, creo que podemos arreglar las cosas entre Matt y Ahri-

-¿Cómo?-

-¿Qué tan buena eres escribiendo y leyendo?-

En cuanto la tarde llegó, Matt estaba técnicamente listo para ver a Ahri cara a cara, ahora el único problema era que no sabía dónde estaba ahora, además de que ya no sabía qué decir. ¿Cómo enfrentarla después de lo que pasó? Se estaba arriesgando a que le dieran otra paliza.

-Bueno, si he de morir hoy que sea rápido- Dijo seguro aunque a la vez dudoso de sus palabras. Pero antes de que Matt pudiese salir del club Blu llegó a sorprenderlo.

-Hey que bien que sigues aquí, hay algo de lo que quería hablar contigo- Dijo Blu con una sonrisa, Matt en cierta manera se sintió salvado al ver que Blu lo necesitaba para algo.

-Bien ¿De qué se trata Blu?- Preguntó curioso.

-Bueno si mal no estoy tú sabes unas cuantas cosas sobre leer y escribir ¿No?-

-Bastante, casi tanto como tú-

-Bueno aquí está mi solución. Si tienes tanto miedo de hablar con Ahri ahora, ¿Por qué no le escribes algo? Le dimos clases en este año, así que como mínimo debería saber leer hehe- Sugirió Blu, la verdad es que no sonaba tan mal para Matt, y parecía ser más seguro que tener que lidiar con Ahri frente a frente.

-Está bien, creo que me convenciste-

Mientras tanto Perla se encargaba de Ahri.

-Vaya, al fin te encuentro- Dijo Perla aterrizando en la entrada del nido de Matt y Ahri.

-Qué tal Perla, esperaba encontrar a Matt aquí pero… Bueno parece que aún no regresa- "Tal vez no debí rasguñarlo en la cara" Pensó apenada.

-Bueno eso no importa. Dime ¿Matt y Blu te enseñaron a leer y escribir cierto?-

-Pues sí, un poco, aun no puedo escribir bien las oraciones pero algo es algo ¿Por qué?- Preguntó curiosa.

-Bueno, pensé que si aún tenías ganas de matar a Matt, lo mejor sería escribir una pequeña carta- Explicó Perla.

-Ya no tengo ganas de matarlo… Solo quiero arreglar las cosas con él…- Respondió Ahri bajando la mirada.

-Bueno entonces ¿Quieres intentarlo?-

-Sí, creo que sí-

Tanto Matt como Ahri se pusieron a escribir una pequeña carta, el uno para el otro, ambos disculpándose y en parte reclamando alguna que otra cosa. Ahri fue muy clara en olvidar la parte de "La locura de color carmesí" en cuanto a Matt, él se conformaba con no tener qué recibir más rasguños en el rostro. Perla estaba ayudando a Ahri. Blu solo le hacía compañía a Matt. No tardaron mucho en terminar de escribir las cartas, después de eso, Blu y Perla debían encargarse del resto.

-Bueno ¿Ahora qué?- Preguntó Matt mientras doblaba la carta.

-Ahora ven conmigo a casa de Linda esta noche- Respondió Blu con una gran sonrisa.

-Blu, no estoy de humor para ese tipo de cosas y…-

-Hey, espera, Perla no está, ella irá con los niños, solo seremos tú y yo, una noche de chicos, para lograr levantarte el ánimo ¿Vienes?-

-¿Vienes?- Decía Perla mirando a Ahri.

-No lo sé Perla… Y si Matt…-

-Descuida, el no estará ahí, solo tú y yo, noche de chicas-

Ninguno de los dos tenía idea de la sorpresa que les deparaba.

-Sabes Blu… No le he dicho esto a nadie más que a Ahri pero… Estos días no son especialmente buenos para mí… Y ahora tengo miedo de perderla a ella también- Decía Matt mientras volaba con Blu, quien al escuchar eso, recordó todo lo que Ahri les había contado a él y a Perla -Nada bueno me pasa nunca en estas fechas- Agregó bajando la mirada.

-Hey, anímate, nada malo pasará hoy, y estoy seguro de que no vas a perder a Ahri, después de todo lo que pasaron en el Amazonas, tendría que estar demente para dejar a un ave como tú- Dijo Blu alegremente.

Finalmente todos llegaron a casa de Linda, aunque entrando por distintos lugares. Blu y Perla querían evitar a toda costa que Matt y Ahri se viesen antes de tiempo.

-Bueno aquí estamos ¿Te molesta si me esperas en la cocina?- Dijo Perla en cuanto llegaron a la casa.

-No hay problema- Respondió Ahri.

-Oye Matt ¿Podrías esperarme en la entrada?-

-Claro-

Después de haber dejado a la joven pareja, Blu y Perla se juntaron para repasar cómo debía quedar todo.

-¿La llevaste a la cocina?- Preguntó Blu.

-Está ahí, no debe tardar en encontrar la carta de Matt ¿Y tú?-

-Lo dejé en la entrada, tal vez ya esté leyendo la carta-

En efecto, ambos ya se habían percatado de los dos pequeños trozos de papel

"Para Matt"

"Para Ahri"

Citaba cada carta. Ambos empezaron a leerlas.

" _Querido Matt"_

" _Querida Ahri"_

" _Lamento haberte hecho enojar ayer, solo tratabas de animarme y eché a perder las cosas"_

" _Perdón por haber exagerado tanto ayer, tú no estabas muy bien y yo solo te estaba complicando todo aún más"_

" _La Ilusión de una familia contigo es uno de mis más grandes sueños Ahri, pero no me siento preparado para hacerlo… No ahora. Aún hay muchas cosas en las que debo pensar, antes de dar ese paso"_

" _Una familia contigo es lo único que siempre he querido Matt, al menos desde que empecé a sentir por ti algo más que amistad, pero no creo que sea justo de mi parte ponerte en ese predicamento en este momento"_

" _Si tu aun lo quieres, podemos hablar de esto después, para poder pensarlo bien y evitar que intentes sacarme los ojos otra vez hehe"_

" _Lamento haberte golpeado, y casi sacarte los ojos… Aunque me sorprende que tu moral sea tan fuerte, no soltaste ni un solo golpe para defenderte… En verdad lo siento"_

" _Ahri, tú más que nadie sabes que odio estas fechar… Pero estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste y… Si debo pasar la navidad con alguien, quiero que seas tú"_

" _Matt entiendo que no te sientas bien en estas fechas… Sé todo lo que perdiste, y también lo que temes perder, pero puedo asegurarte que haré todo lo posible para que eso no pase… Me gustaría pasar una navidad contigo Matt, contigo y con nuestros amigos"_

" _En fin, creo que eso es todo. Espero poder verte pronto, te amo Ahri"_

" _Espero que regreses pronto al árbol, un día lejos de ti y ya te extraño, te amo Matt"_

" _P.D: SI vuelves a llamarme la locura de color carmesí me encargaré de que todas tus plumas se vean moradas"_

Para cuando los dos terminaron de leer, estaban en una especie de shock, pero fueron distraídos por una luz que venía del comedor. Guiados por la curiosidad, ambos fueron a ver de qué se trataba. Al llegar se toparon con unos cuantos platos con fruta en la mesa, pero lo más importante era que los dos si vieron finalmente. Lentamente y sin dejar de mirarse el uno al otro, empezaron a acercarse hasta estar frente a frente, mientras que Blu, Perla, Bia, Tiago y Carla observaban ocultos a ver cómo terminaba todo.

-Ahri…-

-Matt…

-Lamento todo lo que pasó ayer- Dijo Ahri repentinamente –Lamento… Bueno todo en realidad, sobre todo haberte atacado así-

-¿Esto? Solo es un rasguño- Dijo Matt con una pequeña sonrisa –No es tan malo… Escucha Ahri, sobre lo de formar una familia yo…-

-Tranquilo, no hay prisa… Lo único que te pido es que por favor te olvides de tu miedo a que algo malo pase en estos días… Por favor. Quiero una navidad contigo, al menos una- Dijo con una pequeña lágrima recorriendo su rostro.

-Yo también-

Lentamente ambos acercaron sus picos hasta que terminaron besándose, aunque fueron solo segundos, para ellos pareció ser eterno, en cuanto se separaron la familia azul hizo su aparición.

-¿Ustedes planearon todo esto?- Preguntó Ahri.

-Pues, más o menos- Respondió Blu.

-Queríamos pasar una navidad con todos, y esta parecía ser la única manera-

-Bueno ¿Qué esperamos?- Dijo Matt –No falta mucho para que sea navidad, solo unas cuantas horas-

-Pasarán rápido si estoy junto a ti- Respondió Ahri

Toda la familia se reunió para disfrutar la compañía mutua, conversando y divirtiéndose todos juntos, esa fue la primera navidad que las dos familias pasaron juntas, pero no sería la última. En los próximos años, la familia no hizo más que crecer.

 _ **Feliz Navidad**_

* * *

 **Bueno ojalá les haya gustado, una vez más perdón por el retraso, pero en fin, nos vemos pronto y Feliz navidad**


End file.
